nerdztheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
This is the list of episodes of Nerdz:the series Season 1 Season 1 has 20 episodes 1.Pilot Dave and Tom hack their computer and create a monster. This was never aired on TV. 2.The Bed Dave destroys Toms bed and Dave has to try buy a new one. 3.The awesome game Dave wants a new game but cant afford it so he gets a job. 4.The haunted house Dave and Tom into a haunted house and the have to find a way to get out. 5.The baby Dave and Tom have to babysit Tom's sisters baby 6.The crush Dave has a crush on Hannah. 7.Evil returns The computer monster returns. 8.Tom the cool gamer After Tom gets the world record on Gunners the game and gets a lot of attention Dave feels left out. 9.Soccer bros Dave and Tom learn how to play soccer and end up getting put in a death match against The Kick. 10.Genie problems Dave accidently summons an evil genie 11.Ninjas in Ninjaville Dave and Tom are banished to Ninjaville 12.The pet Dave and Tom adopt a dog. 13.Rumor has it Nasty rumors about Tom are spread around on the internet. 14.Anger management Tom is sent to anger management classes. 15.Paper punks Dave and Tom meet the Paper Punks. 16.Kickers The Kick rises from the dead and challenges Dave and Tom to another death match. 17.Chubby dude Dave becomes super fat. 18.The creeps Dave and Tom are cursed by ghosts. 19.Assasains Dave and Tom become assasains. 20.Rage against the fighters (season finale) Dave and Tom enter a fighting tournament Season 2 Season 2 has 20 episodes 21.The awesome party Dave throws a party and things get out of hand 22.True Love Dave tries to get Hannahs attention 23.Rats in your pants Dave and Toms house gets infested with rats 24.The rise of the talker Dave is cursed by a wizard and he cant stop talking 25.Swimming goons Dave and Tom go to the Raging Water pool place. 26.Mother comes over Daves mother comes to stay at the house. 27.TV (episode) Dave and Tom star on a TV program. 28.I dreamed a nightmare Tom has a unimaginably horrifying nightmare. 29.Arcade fun Dave and Tom buy a cursed arcade machine. 30.The date Dave and Hannah go on an ACTUAL date. 31.The spider After Dave squishes a spider he is run out of town by a bunch of angry spiders. 32.Beyond belief Dave tells alot of very untrue stories to Tom. 33.Three walls plus one Dave and Tom learn that they are in a tv show and keep breaking the fourth wall. 34.Two peas in a pod Tom starts acting like Dave and things get bad. 35.The saga of the dwarfs part I Tom and Dave get transported into an RPG and meet a bunch of friendly dwarfs. 36.The saga of the dwarfs part II Tom and Dave find out about the Dwarf n Tall war and must travel back in time to stop it 37.Button masher Dave breaks his hand from playing too much video games. 38.AstroDorks Tom and Dave become astronauts. 39.Its only the beginning The backstory of Nerdz is revealed in this episode. 40.The nerds who cried NINJA! (season finale) Tom and Dave are banished to Ninjaville again by the Nindeath clan. Season 3 Season 3 has 20 episodes 41.Listen up Dave starts talking really loud. 42.Tom come home Tom moves out of the house. 43.Math is hard Dave realises he dosent know any math and he needs to learn. 44.Nerds of justice Dave and Tom become policemen. 45.Dubsteppers Dave and Tom create a dubstep song and become more popular than Pillex a really famous dubstep artist. 46.The Computer Monster (episode) This is an actual TV airing of the pilot. 47.Love is never easy Dave believes that Hannah is not intrested and tries to find a new love intrest. 48.Cooking is just another thing Its Daves cooking night and Tom is not excited. 49.Dudes in a farm Daves grandpa needs the duo to help him in the farm. However they are not very good at doing so. 50.The crazies Dave and Tom become crazy and start causing chaos. 51.How to make camping awesome Dave and Tom go camping in a haunted forest. 52.Name change Dave legally changes his name to McFartington and quickly regrets doing so. 53.Ninjas can get to you sometimes The Nindeath clan returns AGAIN but this time they need help with the leader of the clans wedding. 54.Sport dorks Dave and Tom enter a sports tournament. 55.The engaging dude Dave and Hannah finally get engaged. 56.Spot the diffrence The world becomes different. 57.I just lost my mind! Dave loses his brain and it is up to Tom to find it. 58.Darn rats! The rats return and take over the city. 59.The future awaits part I Dave and Tom travel in time to the future. 60.The future awaits part II (season finale) Dave and Tom realise that their future counterparts get destroyed in the future so they need to travel to that timeline to stop the Ruler Of Time from destroying them in the future. Season 4 Season 4 has 25 episodes 61.Mother is back! Daves mother comes back to the house and slowly rips Dave and Toms friendship apart 62.Donna and Tory This is a genderswap episode. 63.Rapping is cooler Dave tries to tell Tom that rapping is cooler than poetry so they try to prove each other wrong by having a rhyme battle. 64.Tomahawk and Plasma Dave Dave and Tom become superheroes known as Tomahawk and Plasma Dave.